Heretofore, it has been known to provide a tooth positioning appliance of resilient material for use following the removal of fixed appliances to bring the teeth into ideal occlusion, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,222. Tooth positioning appliances, commonly called tooth positioners, are very demanding on patients as they are bulky, uncomfortable and prevent patients from speaking.
It also has been well known to utilize removable retainers made of a rigid acrylic and flexible wires for purposes of retaining and slightly changing the positions of teeth following treatment with fixed appliances. Retainers are much easier to wear than tooth positioners, are more aesthetic and permit the patient to open and close his/her mouth for speaking. However, the degree and type of tooth movements possible from retainers are limited by their rigid bodies and the skill of the orthodontist when making sequential adjustments at periodic visits by the patient.
Further, it has been known to reduce tooth positioners in size by reducing the gingival contacting portions, such as done by the Position-ette appliance made by TP Orthodontics, Inc. of Westville, Ind., to make them more acceptable, but such positioners may still not be readily accepted by patients for the reasons mentioned above. Position-ette is a registered trademark owned by TP Orthodontics, Inc. It also has been well known to provide both custom and preformed tooth positioners with clasps to enhance placement and retention as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,820 and 3,837,081.
Moreover, an appliance has been known which reduces in size the mass bulk of positioners and includes a retaining wire for the anterior teeth. However, this appliance is not self-retaining and lacks adequate control of the teeth, especially the upper posterior teeth, and therefore is recommended for the correction of a few selected teeth only, while the others remain unmoved to aid in retention of the appliance.